Quand le futur débarque chez les Maraudeurs
by Tite Lena
Summary: Que se passetil lorsqu'une bande d'ados pire farceur que les Maraudeurs et les Weasley réunis débarque dans le passé? Si vous voulez le savoit faut lire la fic :p


Titre: Quand le futur débarque chez les Maraudeurs

Auteur: Rinne Black

Correctrice: Laumie

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR…blablabla…Je gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette fic…blablabla ! Sinon les personnages suivant sont à :  
Léna Potter m'appartient  
Laumie Potter appartient à Laumie  
Gabrielle TrompeLaMortappartient à Gabrielle TrompeLaMort  
Andromède Black appartient à Andromède Black  
Shalis Crucialcraoappartient àFenril Matsugawa  
Dark Malfoy appartient à Ange Déchu  
Elnath Hamer appartient à Elnath  
Sara Ambre appartient à Ànië Celebrindal  
D'autres personnages vont sûrement s'ajouter à cette liste !

Prologue : Partie 1 / 3

- Et moi, je vous dis que je ne suis pas à 100 pour cette idée. Imaginez un instant que le futur que nous allons changer devienne pire que ce futur-ci...

Soudain une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et reflets rouges, assise au bord de la fenêtre coupa la parole à Elnath, celle qui venait de parler.

- Mais enfin, 'Nath ! Sois réaliste ! Vois les choses en face ! Rien, je dis bien RIEN ne pourra être pire que maintenant ! Va voir par toi-même à la fenêtre, après le Ministère, c'est Poudlard, soit les dernière défenses du monde sorcier qui viennent de tomber aux mains de Voldemort !

- Léna, Elnath, calmez vous, intervint Sara. 'Nath, reconnais que là quand même on a plus vraiment le choix.

- Je sais bien et c'est pour cela que je ne vais pas vous laisser y aller seuls! Je ne vais quand même pas abandonner mes amis alors qu'ils vont risquer leurs vies pour faire un futur meilleur pour tous, répondit Elnath, une fois calmée, avec le sourire.

En cet instant, les pires blagueurs que Poudlard ait jamais connus, pire que les Maraudeurs et les jumeaux Weasley réunis, n'avaient plus rien de leur humour et de leur verve habituelle. Si quelqu'un qui les connaissait très bien, comme leurs parents par exemple, avait pénétré dans la pièce à cet instant-là, il n'aurait jamais cru possible de les voir si sérieux, si déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'ils avaient prévu, eux habituellement si joyeux, si enthousiastes, plein de joie de vivre.

- Nous devrions nous dépêcher, Tom commence à entrer dans Poudlard ! S'il entre dans cette salle, jamais nous ne pourrons mener notre projet à bout, pressa Dark.

- Vous avez raison, déclara Elnath. Rien ne pourra devenir plus pire que ce futur-ci, nous devons tenter le tout pour le tout.

Cela fit sourire les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce car ils avaient plus l'habitude de voir leur amie ainsi que comme 10 minutes auparavant. Ils tracèrent au sol la rune dont ils avaient besoin, puis tous se mirent alors assis en cercle au centre de la pièce. Ensuite, ils firent le vide dans leur esprit, se prirent chacun la main et dirent d'une seule voix :

_Pour changer l'avenir_

_Rien de tel que de modifier le passé_

_Et pour réussir, il faut retourner à l'age de nos ancêtres_

_En 1977, les dés ont été jetés_

_Dorénavant tout pourra changer._

Le groupe disparut alors de la Salle sur Demande de Poudlard en 2010 pour arriver dans le Parc de Poudlard en 1977. Ils traversèrent la Parc. Avant de franchir les portes du château, Gabrielle déclara avec le sourire:

- J'espère que Fumseck aura réussi à envoyer le message à Shalis sinon elle va faire une attaque en nous voyant !

Une fois dans le Hall d'entrée, Andromède dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas :

- Si j'en crois l'heure qu'il est tout le monde devrait être dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Puis elle poussa les portes de la Grande Salle, il eut un grand brouhaha qui fut aussitôt suivi d'un silence de mort qui leur parvint. Soudain, une fille aux longs cheveux rouges poussa un cri de joie avant de se précipiter vers eux. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Gabrielle qui la serra dans ses bras.

- Shalis, tu nous as tellement manqué ! murmura Gaby.

- Vous aussi, vous ne savez pas à quel point vous m'avez manqué !

Puis, Shalis serra chacun des 7 amis dans ses bras.

- Miss Crucialcrao, pourriez-vous qui sont ces jeunes gens et d'où viennent-ils? demanda le professeur Dumbledore, rompant le silence qui s'était installé dans la Grande Salle.

- Bien sur, professeur, sourit Shalis. Ces jeunes gens sont mes amis d'enfance et d'école et ils viennent qu même endroit d'où moi je viens.

- Je crois que nous allons devoir avoir une conversation dans votre bureau, professeur Dumbledore, intervint Andromède.

- En effet, je crois qu'elle s'impose, fit Dumbledore. Rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau à la fin du repas.

- Entendu professeur, conclut Gabrielle.

Puis le groupe sortir de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Shalis. Ils allèrent dans leur lieu de prédilection qu'était la Salle sur Demande. Une fois confortablement installés, Shalis leur conta ce qui s'était passée pour elle depuis qu'elle avait disparu du futur, suite à une attaque de Mangemorts à Pré-Au-Lard.

- Vous savez que de la dernière attaque de Pré-au-Lard pour moi, j'ai été touchée par je-ne-sais-quel-sort et je me suis réveillée ici, à cette époque. J'ai été voir Dumbledore, lui ai expliqué ma situation et il m'a dit que je ferai mes études ici jusqu'à ce qu'il est trouvé un moyen de me renvoyer à notre époque. Mais apparemment, ce renvoi à notre époque n'est plus nécessaire, si j'en crois la lettre que vous m'avez envoyée par Fumseck. Que s'est-il passé de si terrible en 2010 pour que vous songiez à venir ici pour modifier le futur ?

Un air nostalgique et triste se peignit sur les visages de Gaby, Andro, Sara, Laumie, Elnath, Dark et Léna. Finalement ce fut Sara qui raconta ce qui s'était passé en 2010 en l'absence de Shalis.

- Dès ta disparition de Pré-au-Lard, nous sommes allés voir Dumbledore. Il a envoyé Fumseck à ta recherche. Fumseck t'a retrouvé à cette époque, il est revenu nous en avertir. Nous avons été un peu soulagés de savoir que tu étais toujours vivante mais ce n'était que partie remise pour quelque temps. Depuis ton "départ", Poudlard n'a pas arrêté d'être l'objet d'attaques répétées de la part de Voldemort. Tout le monde sauf nous a finit par y passer... Harry, Dray, Albus, nos parents, nos amis sont morts en essayant de défendre Poudlard en vain. Poudlard a fini par tomber tout comme le Ministre. Nous avons réussi à échapper de justesse aux Mangemorts et à nous enfermer dans cette salle pour réciter une ancienne formule runique de voyage dans le temps. On a atterri dans le Parc à cette époque-ci et la suite tu la connais.

- Oui en effet.

Un silence à la fois pesant et apaisant s'installa. Chacun pensait à sa famille et ses proches morts mais en même temps ils étaient tellement heureux d'être à nouveau ensemble. Quelques temps plus tard, Shalis se rappela qu'ils devaient aller voir le directeur, le dit aux autres et la petite troupe se dirigea vers le bureau directorial. Le passage, qui y menait, étant ouvert, Gabrielle frappa à la porte et attendit la permission d'entrer dans le bureau. Il n'y avait pas que Dumbledore de présent, il y avait aussi les 4 directeurs de maison : MacGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick et Swanley (directeur des Serpentard).

- Vous avez des choses à nous raconter jeunes gens je crois, fit remarquer le président du Magenmagot. Mais toutefois j'aimerai bien savoir comment vous vous nommez.

Chacun tour à tour se présenta, il y avait Gabrielle TrompeLaMort, Andromède Black, Sara Ambre, Elnath Hamer, Laumie Potter, Dark Malfoy et sa soeur Léna. Une fois cela fait, Sara raconta à nouveau à Dumbledore ce qu'elle avait dit à Shalis un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Après avoir assimilé le récit (Nda : ce qui a certainement dû demander du temps :p Ndc : T'es sûre :P nda : ouais j'en suis sur :p) Dumby reprit la parole :

- En effet, je vois que la situation à votre époque était catastrophique. Mais que comptez-vous faire pour arrêter Voldemort et ses sbires?

- Et bien si nous sommes tombé le bon jour à savoir le 1° septembre 1977, et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, Voldemort devrait attaquer Poudlard après demain. Il faudrait demain faire revoir aux 6° et 7° années, le principe du duel, les sorts de défense et quelques uns d'attaque. Demain, nous prendrons Shalis avec nous. Nous nous entraînerons dans la Salle sur Demande en prévision de la bataille. Prévenez le Ministère qu'il se prépare à envoyer des Aurors à Poudlard pour qu'ils arrivent durant la nuit de demain. Lors de la bataille, les 6° et 7° années volontaires ainsi que vous, professeur Dumbledore et les autres professeurs devrez empêcher par tous les moyens les mangemorts d'entrer dans Poudlard. Pendant ce temps, nous nous chargerons des mangemorts qui ont tué toutes les personnes chères, très chères à nos coeurs avant de nous occuper du sang-mêlé qui se croit supérieur à tout le monde, expliqua Gabrielle.

- Mais comment 8 ados de même pas 17 ans peuvent prétendre venir à bout de mangemorts voire même de Voldemort? demanda suspicieusement MacGonagall.

Cela fit perdre les sourires de 7 des amis et leurs regards se tournèrent vers Léna, qui regardait la sous-directrice de Poudlard froidement comme si son regard lançait des Avada Kedavra. Ils savaient qu'elle avait horreur d'être rabaissé juste à cause de son âge.

- Et bien, on a peut être l'air d'être innocent et d'avoir à peine 17 ans comme vous le dites, professeur MacGonagall. Mais depuis notre naissance, on a toujours connu le monde sorcier en guerre; alors on a peut être l'air innocent, mais physiquement, dans nos actes, on a plus rien de notre innocence. Trop de personnes de nos familles ont été tuées par des Mangemorts. Lorsqu'on est arrivé ici, il venait d'y avoir une bataille juste dans le Parc, et vous croyez que Voldemort et ses toutous ont une once de pitié et de moral au moment où ils ont vu les élèves des 3° années car les 4 dernières années avaient déjà été tuées par Voldemort vu qu'ils avaient décidé de se battre pour protéger les plus jeunes. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous devrions avoir de la pitié en ce qui les concerne vu qu'ils n'en ont aucune quand il s'agit de tuer des innocents. Moi en tout cas, je me ferai une joie immense de leurs faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait à des enfants d'une dizaine d'années, quand j'aurais fini, il faudra de la patience pour les identifier, car mon épée se sera faite une joie de les réduire à l'état de puzzle. Moi, je pratique le combat à l'épée, Gabrielle et Andromède les arts martiaux, Laumie, Elnath et Shalis la magie sans baguette, Dark sait très bien utiliser les dagues ainsi que la magie elfique tout comme Sara . Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais je crois qu'il ne restera plus grand chose des larbins de Tom Jedusor quand on se sera occupé d'eux. Cela vous suffit ou il vous faut un dessin pour vous convaincre qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, professeur MacGonagall? répliqua froidement Léna.

Celle-ci était plus qu'énervée qu'on les prenne tout le temps, elle et ses amis, pour les farceurs qu'ils étaient en temps normal. Généralement, les voir tous les 8 ensembles dans la même pièce était mauvais signe. Mais là ils étaient on ne peut plus sérieux. Et MacGonagall de cette époque-ci ne les connaissait pas et se permettait de les juger. Le sang de Léna ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce en claquant violement la porte.

Aussitôt, Dark partit à sa recherche avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter. Il la trouva à la Tour d'Astronomie, lieu qu'elle avait toujours affectionné à leur époque. Elle était assise sur le bord du balcon, le regard dans le vague, la tête sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine entouré de ses bras pendant que des larmes coulaient lentement sur ces jours. Voyant cela, Dark alla la prendre dans ces bras.

- Pourquoi les gens se fient toujours aux apparences et jamais à ce que nous sommes vraiment à l'intérieur de nous? demanda Léna se calmant instantanément dans les bras de son frère.

- Je ne sais pas petite lune, je ne sais vraiment pas... Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas voir la réalité en face. Mais faudrait que tu contrôles tes émotions mieux que ça, car en ce moment on lit sur ton visage comme dans un livre ouvert, déclara Dark avec un sourire sur la fin.

Il la berça un moment dans ces bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement calmée. Puis ils retournèrent tous deux vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

...Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Dumbledore...

- Professeurs, si je peux me permettre, à l'avenir il faut à tout prix éviter d'énerver Léna car elle a beau être gentille, compréhensive avec un coeur d'or, quand elle se met en colère, rien hormis son frère, ne peut l'arrêter. Et Dark ne sera pas toujours là pour réparer les pots cassés, intervint Laumie.

Les autres hochèrent la tête pour confirmer les dires de Laumie.

- Espérons juste que Dark arrive à la calmer cette fois car sinon il va falloir prendre des gants pour la calmer, renchérit Shalis.

C'est à ce moment que la porte se rouvrit laissant passer Dark et Léna avant de se refermer. Léna ignora totalement les professeurs et s'adressa à ses amies.

- Les filles, excusez mon comportement, dorénavant j'essayerai de mieux maîtriser mes émotions.

- Je crois que nous avons tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, suggéra le directeur de Poudlard. Je vais vous conduire à votre appartement. Miss Crucialcrao, vous pouvez rester avec vos amis pour éviter les questions de vos camarades de dortoir si vous allez dans votre tour.

- Merci professeur, remercia la concernée.

Les adolescents et Dumbledore quittèrent alors le bureau. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant un tableau représentant un paysage enneigé avec un groupe d'amis faisant une bataille de boule de neige.

- Le mot de passe? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- La Carte du Maraudeur (nda : comment ça, ça vous étonne pas :p Ndc : Sifflote nda : oui je t'écoute :P) , répondit Albus Dumbledore.

Et le tableau s'écarta pour laisser l'accès à l'appartement ouvert. Après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, le directeur laissa les 8 amis seuls. Troublés par les évènements de la journée et surtout de la soirée, ceux-ci allèrent directement dormir. En effet, ils en avaient grand besoin car dès que chacun toucha son oreiller, il s'endormit comme une masse.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Que se passera-t-il le lendemain pour nos amis? Ben c'est simple si vous voulez le savoir, faut reviewer et ensuite prendre son mal en patience et attendre le 15 août, date à laquelle de je reviens de mes vacances à mer.

Kiss


End file.
